Love and Hate at Sea
by TawnyBloodyValentin
Summary: Another You&Jack fic. You are Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow, that could make things interesting, eh? what adventures are in store for you? Read and find out!- REPOSTED NOT UPDATED!
1. Idiots

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters or actors, though I  
  
wouldn't complain if I did, I'm not making money off this or anything...and, well enjoy! R/R  
  
"I hate my life," You whine as you slam your head up against the metal bars in front of  
  
you. Yeah, you're in the brig again. You can hear the fighting up on deck that had been going  
  
on for about 45 minutes. The Black Pearl had attacked the ship you were on, The White Round  
  
Thing. It had already begun to sink.  
  
"Yep, this kinda bites," You say noticing you are ankle deep in water. You peek out the  
  
small round window to see pirates swinging between the ships on rope.  
  
By the time the water had come past your knees you hear the door open and someone,  
  
no, two people approach.  
  
"Ahoy, Lady Sparrow!" One pirate laughed.  
  
"Hi Tom, how ya doin'? Say, hows about helpin' an old friend out?" Giving Tom your  
  
sweetest smile.  
  
"'Ere that, John, Lady Sparrow want us t' 'elp 'er out!" Tom let out a loud bark-like  
  
laugh.  
  
"Um...Parley?" You say as your last resort.  
  
"Oh, ain't th' cap'in gonna be happy t' see ye," John roared with laughter. The two  
  
grabbed the key to your cell, which had be hanging on the wall by a nail, at the same time  
  
and fought over who would be the one to unlock your cell. By no the water was up to you neck  
  
and you were getting a bit impatient.  
  
"Um, guys?" You ask.  
  
"Oy! Right! 'Ere ye go," Tom unlocked the door. The three of you scrambled up on deck,  
  
and on the way John bitch-slapped Tom for singing some stupid song about his heart going  
  
on. The three of you managed to swing onto the Pearl at the last second. You crash onto the  
  
deck, both Tom and John landing on you!  
  
"Oooof! Get off!" You demand.  
  
"Sorry," Both Tom and John yelp as you kick them both off of you. You've always been  
  
able to hold your own against a couple of guys in a fight. Suddenly you noticed you were  
  
sitting in someone's shadow.  
  
"'Ello there," a familiar voice said. You look up to see Barbossa standing over you.  
  
"Yo," you say standing up and smoothing out your clothes. "Um, where exactly is Jack?"  
  
"Marooned him," Barbossa replied.  
  
"Again?"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Okay, I know it was short. Do you guys think I should continue? Leave me a review and let me  
  
know.  
  
Oh by the way, this is my first PotC fic, so if my pirate lingo is off or something, forgive me,  
  
okay? Please? 


	2. That Schmuck!

Disclaimer: Same as last time!  
  
"Um...can we talk?" You ask and smile deperately at Barbossa, "I mean, I've always had  
  
a crush on you and I think it's ridiculous that we can't chat over a nice bottle of rum and..."  
  
"Shut up!" Barbossa snarled at you.  
  
Yeah, that's right, you're about to walk the plank. The wind is blowing through your hair  
  
as you inch toward the edge. You look down at the water and swallow hard. It was unusually  
  
cold out tonight.  
  
"Join your husband!" Barbossa snarled and kicked you in the butt causing you to fall.  
  
"D'oh!"you shout just before you hit the water. You can hear the cheers from the ship.  
  
"That schmuck!" You mutter as you start to swim towards the island  
  
You reach the shore, ring out your hair, pull a fish out of your sleeve and throw it back  
  
into the water. You scan the beach, no sign of Jack. You wonder if he was even still there.  
  
"Oh Jack! Sweetie Pumpkin! Where the hell are you?" You call in a sing-song voice, then  
  
shout "JACK!!!"  
  
"Who's 'ere? Wha- oh, 'ello luv!" Jack had sat up from behind a large rock which had  
  
until then obstructed him from you view. You figure he had probably passed out behind the  
  
rock. "What are ye doin' 'ere?"  
  
"Oh, you know, I though I'd just stop by, pay you a visit, you know, catch up? Rekindle  
  
the ole flame. You know how it is, right?" you say sarcastically. Jack stares at you doubtfully.  
  
"Your ex-crew marooned me."  
  
Jack then squinted past you at the Black Pearl.  
  
"Well ain't that lovely?" Jack said getting to his feet. "Barbossa has gotten into the habit  
  
of marooning me with beautiful wemon."  
  
"I don't want to know," You sigh.  
  
Jack looked at you understandingly. You hate it when he does that...  
  
"Sweathear', why'd ye leave me?" Jack asked. You were afraid he might ask that...  
  
"Oh, I don't know, probably has something to do with the fact that you cheated on me  
  
with every whore in Tortuga..." You snap.  
  
"Now that's an overstatement..." Jack said in his defense.  
  
"That's not the point, Jack," you glare at him.  
  
"I know," He sighed.  
  
"Let's do something constructive, shall we?" You ask.  
  
"Hows about some rum? I managed to find some still left over from last time, though  
  
that stupid little brat burnt most of it!" Jack snarled.  
  
"I really, truly, don't want to know," you say, though this one slightly amused.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Okay, that was chapter two, but I swear the following chapter will be longer than this! Oh and  
  
don't worry, the relationship between you and Jack isn't TOTALLY doomed so don't go  
  
bombarding me with reviews like "I WOULD NEVER LEAVE JACK!" and "WHAT'S THIS  
  
ABOUT JACK CHEATING ON ME?" because I know where I'm going with this, but I won't  
  
tell you now, you'll just have to actually read the rest of the story.  
  
But do please review...please? Thank you! 


	3. Trip Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I'm not putting this up for every chapter, just read the first chapter for it. Except now I'm adding Porthos from the Three Musketeers played by Oliver Platt to this. I adore him, and he was apparently supposed to be a pirate to so he's going to be welcomed into the story later on.  
  
The sun was beginning to set as you and Jack were gathering wood for a fire. You attempted to avoid an awkward silence and strike up a conversation.  
"So, Jack, how long have you been here?" You ask as the both of you dumped the wood you had gathered into a pile.  
"Only a day," he replied, "not to worried, though. I was on me way to pay a visit to good ol' Will and Elisabeth Turner. They'll probably come looking for me around here when I don't show up."  
"They know you've been marooned here before?" You ask as you were both heading back up the beach to scavenge for more fire wood..  
"Yup, they know," Jack said with an amused look on his face but then turned to you, "what were ye doin' on the Pearl anyways?"  
"I needed a ride to Tortuga actually," You told him recalling you events that day, "And Captain Chuck, who was an old acquaintance of mine, offered me a ride on his ship The White Round Thing. What he didn't tell me was that he was expecting a little something in return, if you catch my drift."  
You hear Jack mutter something under his breath. You turn to him, "What was that?"  
"What? Oh, nothing. Go on," Jack replied.  
"Well, he got made at me and through me into the brig. Then the Black Pearl attacked the White Round thing, I was rescued by Tom and John, then Barbossa had me walk the plank. So, here I am now."  
As you finished your story you and Jack both had dropped your final loads of lumber.  
"That oughta do it," Jack said then looked up to the sky. "Gonna be a lovely night tonight, Not a cloud in the sky."  
You notice as Jack said this that he was rubbing his lower back.  
"Are you hurt?" You ask.  
Jack looked at you for a moment but realized what you meant, "It's nothin'. Had me a bit of a tussle with Barbossa is all," he said and continued to rub his back.  
"Want me to rub it for you?" You ask and you both stopped and stared at each other for a moment. You hadn't meant to sound so suggestive at all. The silence was deafening. All that could be heard were the waves for what seemed to be hours but probably was only and few seconds.  
"Let's save it for later," Jack finally said, "Let's get us a fire started, Savvy?"  
"Right," You reply. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back - Five Years Ago- Your POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You there! Why're ye late again?" Your big, fat, ugly, slug-like, slob of a boss demanded.  
"I'm sorry," is all you can say in a small voice, your head down.  
You were a waitress in Tortuga at Joe's Crab Shop (yeah yeah yeah, don't own this either) and your boss, Joe, wasn't exactly the sympathetic type.  
When you were fifteen your parents had been robbed and murdered, Ever since then you've had to make it on your own. Now (during the flash back), five years later you had been working every single day of you life just to make ends meet. You felt trapped, like you were dying inside, the flame of life in you ready to burn out.  
"Get te work!" Joe spat, literally, at you. You whimpered as you wiped Joe's spit off of your face.  
You walked up to the first person you see, not looking him in the eye.  
"What can I get you?" You asked him politely.  
"How about a bottle o' rum and yer name, luv," He replied.  
That moment was the first time you looked into those dark brown eyes of his. You looked at him shyly and told him your name.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," He said and took your hand in his and kissed it.  
"Pleasure to meet you Captain Jack Sparrow," You say and we shocked by his reaction.  
"AT LAST!" he declare standing up from his seat, his fists raised victoriously in the air, "Somebody has finally gotten it right!" He sat back down, "But you can call me Jack."  
You got Jack his rum and were "forced to put up with him for the rest of the night as he complimented you and ordered another rum every time you walked past him. You were sure to feel flattered or frightened. What ever the case he had stayed there until closing time.  
"Outa me bar!"Joe roared at Jack, the only person left in the Crab Shack other than you and Joe.  
"That's no way to be treating a paying customer ye big fat tub o' goo!" Jack said standing up from his seat again.  
"You 'eard me! Off with ye!" Joe said to Jack gesturing wildly to the door,  
"I'll be waitin' for ye, luv," Jack winked and he ambled out the door.  
"For ye?!" Joe asked turning toward you, his eyes bulging and his fat face turning red. You coward below him, not making eye contact, "Ye are nuthin' but trash! Ye hear me? Nuthin' but stains on a poop deck! That's it!"  
"Blast ye!" Jack, whose head had been sticking through the door the whole time, said. "Ye cowardly whelp! That's no way to be talking to this here lady!"  
"Didn' I tell ye te get out o' me bar?" Joe demanded turning to Jack.  
"Aye, but I couldn't help but over hear what you said to this fine young lady. Now don't you think you should apologize?"  
Joe stared at Jack for a moment and then burst out laughing.  
"Well, then," Jack said and sighed, "Looks to me like I'll just have to MAKE ye sorry!"  
Jack then punched Joe in the face and Joe fell to the ground.  
"Consider that her two-weeks notice!" Jack snapped taking you by the arm and leading you out side Joe's Crab Shack.  
"Alright, luv?" he asked as he lead you down the street conveniently toward where you live.  
You just nodded your lowered head. Jack then turned you toward him and tilted your head upward.  
"Sorry, luv, I'm a bit hard o' hearing, what was that?"  
"I'm...alright," You say quietly, "It's just that, nobody's ever done anything like that for me before.  
"Don't ye worry about it. I'll walk ye home," Jack said.  
Once you reached the door to your poor excuse for a house Jack turned you towards him once again.  
"Before I forget, here's ye tip for some great service tonight."  
Jack tossed you what appeared to be Joe's change pouch. You looked up at him confused.  
"Night luv, take care," Jack said with a wink and strolled off into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nothin' more we can do here tonight. Best get us some rest," Jack said.  
The fire was now ablaze. You realized you has been staring blankly into the fire for who knows how long.  
"Alright, luv?" Jack asked.  
"I'm...alright," You replied with a sad smile on your face.  
"Hows about that back rub then?" 


	4. Sailing for Adventure

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! Really, it means a lot to me! Well, here's chapter  
  
four!  
  
Your eyes fluttered open as the sun beat down on your skin. You sat up slowly,  
  
surveying your surroundings. Jack was laying about four feet away from you, with his hand  
  
still gripping his rum bottle. You looked out into the ocean and are greeted with a pleasant  
  
surprise.  
  
"Jack! Wake up! It's a ship!" You exclaimed turning to him in excitement.  
  
"That's nice, dear," Jack mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
'Wake up lazybones! Did you not hear me?" You crawled over to him and shoke him,  
  
"There's a ship!"  
  
Jack's eyes opened suddenly and he sat up.  
  
"A ship? Well, why didn't ye say something?" Jack asked you as he got to his feet.  
  
You rolled your eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Look!" You then said pointing out to the water at a small boat making it's way to the  
  
island, "Someone's coming ashore!"  
  
"It's Will!" He does care after all!" Jack laughed.  
  
You and Jack walked down towards the water where you first met Will Turner.  
  
"Jack, I though I might find you here!" Will said getting out of the boat. "Elizabeth and I  
  
had been getting worried that something may have happened to you."  
  
"Well, ye and Elizabeth are as smart as paint, ain't ye?" Jack said smiling gratefully  
  
"I see you have some company," Will said and nodded towards you, "who's your lady  
  
friend?"  
  
"Will, this here is me wife," Jack said and told Will your name.  
  
"It's a pleasure Mrs. Sparrow." Will nodded at you again.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine," You smiled, itching to get off the damn island.  
  
""Told ye they'd come, didn't I?" Jack said and winked at you. You wished he wouldn't  
  
do that...  
  
"I see you've stolen yourself a ship, Mrs. Turner," Jack said now that you, he, and Will  
  
were on board the Interceptor.  
  
"Not stolen," Elizabeth countered with a smile on her face, "Merely borrowed without  
  
asking.  
  
"I think you've been a bad influence on her, Jack," Will laughed and Jack smiled  
  
approvingly.  
  
Suddenly you here somebody say your name. You turned around to see your friend  
  
Gibbs and Porthos.  
  
"Porthos! Gibbs!" You greeted them with a smile on your face,  
  
"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Porthos asked, returning your smile.  
  
"Yes, it has," You reply nodding.  
  
Porthos had been a very good friend of your awhile back. He actually interestingly  
  
enough played the part of the flower girl at your and Jack's wedding. He had a bit too much  
  
fun with that. You remember him frolicking down the isle, tossing flower merrily around him.  
  
He has always been quite a character.  
  
"Ready when you are, Captain!" Gibbs informed Jack. A smile spread across Jack's face  
  
as he walked to the helm.  
  
"So, Jack, care to tell us what happened?" Will asked.  
  
Night came rather quickly but you couldn't seem to sleep. You decided to take a walk  
  
around the ship. You could hear several members of the crew murmering, arguing why  
  
Barbossa was still alive. You approached the helm and in the moonlight you could make out  
  
Jack's body. You stood slightly behind him and to his left.  
  
"Nice night," you said after a few moments.  
  
"Nicer than last night," Jack agreed without turning to you.  
  
You stepped forward so you were now directly next to him.  
  
After a brief moment of silence you say, "The Turners are a nice pair, aren't they:  
  
"Aye," Jack replied, "Couple of the nicest people I know."  
  
"Elizabeth I hear is expecting," You say.  
  
"For three months now," Jack nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback-Your POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been three years since your first encounter with Captain Jack Sparrow and ever  
  
since then, every time he was in Tortuga he made a point in seeing you, He was know to be  
  
quiet the, um, ladies man, but it was never that way with you. Jack genuinely liked you and  
  
cared about you, but you had no idea just how much.  
  
You were now working as a female entertainer (not THAT kind!), you were a singer. You  
  
had become quite popular with the crowds in Tortuga, you had a magnificent voice, and  
  
whenever possible, Jack would come and see you, sitting up front by the stage.  
  
One night, after a show, Jack was loyally waiting for you outside as always.  
  
"You were' great tonight. Luv" Jack said as he hugged you and kissed your forehead.  
  
"Thanks, Jack!" You smiled up at him, hugging him back.  
  
"I brought you a gift," Jack said, as you and he walked along the street of Tortuga  
  
toward the dock.  
  
"For me?" You grinned at him, "Jack, you didn't need to do that!"  
  
"But I wanted to!" Jack insisted, "Because I'm in love with ye, Savvy?"  
  
"Stop kidding around," you laughed and playfully nudged him with your elbow in the  
  
side. Jack furrowed his eyebrows at you.  
  
"Who's kidding?" Jack asked, the two of you were not at the end of the dock. The both of  
  
you sat down, angling your feet over the side. This was "your spot," the place where you and  
  
Jack could be found most often together.  
  
"Jack, I know how you are with women. Anyways, pirates just don't get married," you  
  
said as he looked at you curiously.  
  
"Sure," Jack said and rolled his eyes. "Next you'll be telling me that it's bad luck to bring  
  
women aboard ship." Jack shook his head, "I love ye, I really do. So will you marry me or  
  
not?"  
  
Jack then presented you with a diamond ring which he had apparently snathed just for  
  
you on his last raid.  
  
You stare at him for a moment in disbelief, then say, "You are serious!" There had been  
  
know way for you to have seen this coming, not that you didn't hope it would come. Jack was  
  
the greatest guy you knew, and you couldn't help but develop strong feelings for him. It didn't  
  
take you long to answer, "Yes Jack, I'll marry you!"  
  
Jack responded by slipping the ring on your finger and wrapping his arm around your  
  
shoulders and giving you a kiss which in your opinion should have lasted a lifetime.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ye seem to be doing that a lot lately," Jack said. You snapped out of your trance-like  
  
state at the sound of his voice. You look and see Jack watching you closely.  
  
"What?" You asked defensively.  
  
"Standing there staring at God know what with a blank expression on your face," Jack  
  
replied. "What seems to be going on in that head of yours?"  
  
"Nothing," You reply. Jack stares at you for a moment. You then wondered if he was  
  
going to try to kiss just then. Then you wondered if you would let him. "Goodnight, Jack."  
  
"Night, luv." 


	5. I Remember You

Ebony- Thanks for the rum, lol!  
  
Nicole297- Did you read the disclaimer of chapter 3? Tee-hee, I love Porthos, I just had to put  
  
him in!  
  
Everyone, thanks again for reviewing, it means a lot. I was a little afraid to put this up at first  
  
because I wasn't sure if anyone would think it's good or not. THANK YOU! Drinks all around! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You woke up to the sound of some kind of commotion on deck. People were running  
  
back and fourth yelling about a ship. You roll out of your bunk, stretch, and run out onto the  
  
deck.  
  
"What's going on?" You ask Jack who was still at the helm. You wondered if he had  
  
slept at all last night.  
  
"The Pearl's in sight, Jack answered nodding toward the Black Pearl not so far away.  
  
"I'm going to get me ship back. Ye better get below deck, luv, Savvy?"  
  
"No, Jack," You replied and Jack looked at you curiously, "I'm coming with you."  
  
"I won't have ye fighting me battles! Now, do as I say and get to safety. Don't worry,  
  
Elizabeth'll keep ye company!" Jack insisted but you stood stubbornly still on deck.  
  
Jack sighed and picked you up, slung you over his shoulder and carried you below deck.  
  
"Jack! Put me down!" You shriek, kicking and struggling against him, but to no avail.  
  
Jack drops you on the ground after carrying you down the steps. You attempted to follow him  
  
back up, but he was too quick for you. He slammed the door and you heard him lock it.  
  
"Why is it that men seem to think women can't fight?" You hear a voice behind you. You  
  
turn to see Elizabeth sitting on a bench. Apparently Will had made her stay below deck as  
  
well.  
  
"You got me there!" You muttered as you walked back down the stair, sat next to  
  
Elizabeth, and sighed. "I just hope he doesn't get hurt."  
  
"What exactly happened between you and Jack? I mean, if you don't mind me asking..."  
  
Elizabeth inquired.  
  
You smile at her and say, "No, I don't mind."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Your POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You and Jack had now been married for nearly a year. You had adjusted your life to  
  
living on a ship, which wasn't so bad, quite nice actually. You weren't born into being a pirate,  
  
but you were a quick learner, and were able to help out with ship work. Jack couldn't have  
  
been more proud of you.  
  
You did, however, get the sneaking suspicion that Jack had been having a bit of trouble  
  
adjusting to married life.  
  
You knew that gossip is gossip, but every time you and Jack went to Tortuga and hear  
  
the prostitutes giggling and giving him overly affectionate 'Why, hello, Jacks' you couldn't  
  
help but feel suspicious and jealous at the same time.  
  
One night you were out looking for him. You had lost track of Jack when you had visited  
  
your friend Anamaria (yeah, yeah) and he had told you he would wait for you in the bar. The  
  
question was which one?  
  
After walking into bar after bar after bar you decided you would take a peek in one last  
  
bar before giving up and going back to the ship. You walked in and saw Jack in and saw Jack,  
  
but he wasn't alone. Sitting far too close to your husband was a blonde prostitute, who you  
  
didn't know personally but knew of her. Her name was Trixie, and she had quite a thing for  
  
pirates, particularly captains. You then saw them kiss.  
  
"Jack!" You gasped; Jack looked over at you, eyes wide, a guilty expression on his face.  
  
You stood there for a moment as Jack stood up out of his seat. Trixie acted as if she had no  
  
idea what was going on, but she knew. Oh yes, she knew. Therefore, you attacked.  
  
You ran up to Trixie and yanked her out of her chair by her hair and onto the floor. You  
  
grabbed Jack's rum bottle and threw it down at her, unfortunately you missed her by, like,  
  
and inch. Glass shattered all over the place, bits of glass cut into Trixie's face and arm. She  
  
attempted to get up, but you punched her, and she fell back down into the broken glass.  
  
You then stormed out of the bar, furious, with burning hot tears in your eyes.  
  
"Wait, luv, it wasn't what ye thought!" Hack ran up behind you and grabbed your arm.  
  
"Let go, Jack," you growled, not looking at him.  
  
"No, luv, I can't" Jack said, his grip on your arm was firm, and though you tried to pull  
  
away from him, you couldn't seem to break his grip. Finally, you whirled around and with all  
  
your might you smacked Jack across the face. His head snapped back and he let go of your  
  
arm, touching his cheek where you had smacked him.  
  
"I told you pirates don't get married, and for good reason too!" You shouted at him,  
  
yanking your wedding ring off your finger and throwing it at him. It hit his chest and fell down  
  
to the ground at his feet. You ran as fast as you could away from him.  
  
You stayed with Anamaria that night, and many more to follow. It would be months until  
  
you ran into Jack again. Every time you saw him he would tell you he was sorry and that he  
  
loved you.  
  
Except this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack had a hard time adjusting to married life," You simply told Elizabeth. "Luckily,  
  
though, we have been able to remain good friends."  
  
"That is good," Elizabeth nodded in agreement, but for some reason you could tell that  
  
she doubted you.  
  
You weren't sure how long you and Elizabeth had been trapped down there, but you  
  
were getting restless and were worrying about Jack.  
  
"I gotta find a way out of here," You said standing up and walking around the room  
  
desperately.  
  
"WE'VE got to find a way out of here," Elizabeth corrected you.  
  
"But, Elizabeth, what about the baby?" You asked her in surprise.  
  
"Don't you start telling me what to do, too!" Elizabeth snapped at you.  
  
"Okay! okay! Then help me move this barrel." You said gesturing to a barrel and nodding  
  
up at a small window you spotted that lead up to the deck.  
  
It was a bit out of reach, and a bit small, but you were sure that both you and Elizabeth  
  
could fit through it. 


	6. Cabin Fever!

This chapter's sort of short, but oh well, read it anyway! :-)  
  
You pulled yourself through the small window. It was a bit of a tight squeeze and you  
  
were sure you'd have bruises all over your legs by morning. You then turned and helped pull  
  
Elizabeth through the window.  
  
"You all right?" You asked Elizabeth as she smoothed out her dress.  
  
"Yes, fine. Now let's go find our men!" Elizabeth declared.  
  
You took notice that all of the fighting seemed to be taking place on the Black Pearl. You  
  
and Elizabeth headed over to the side of the Interceptor, grabbed a rope which somebody had  
  
apparently used to swing between the two ships, and swung to the Black Pearl. You both  
  
landed on the deck, looked around at all the fighting going on.  
  
"I have an idea!" Elizabeth exclaimed and then called in a flirtatious voice, "Oh  
  
booooys!"  
  
You stared at Elizabeth flabbergasted. The fighting had ceased and all eyes were on the  
  
two of you. Both you and Elizabeth lifted up you skirts showing a little leg. Whistles and cheers  
  
erupted from Barbossa's crew. Jack's crew just stood back and watched, understanding what  
  
the two of you were trying to do.  
  
"Just like back home in Tortuga," you say and clear your voice. "I've got cabin fever!"  
  
you announced.  
  
Elizabeth echoed you saying, "I've got it too!"  
  
"Cabin Fever"  
  
(from Muppet Treasure Island)  
  
I got cabin fever it's burning in my brain  
  
I've got cabin fever it's driving me insane  
  
We got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas  
  
Been stuck at sea so long we have simply gone bananas  
  
Ariba!  
  
Chica chica boom A chica chica boom boom chic  
  
Chica chica boom A chica chica boom boom chic  
  
We got cabin fever we've lost what sense we had  
  
We got cabin fever, we're all going mad  
  
My sanity is hanging by a thread  
  
Since we're going nowhere I've gone out of my head  
  
We were sailing sailing over the bounding main  
  
And now we're not! Ha ha heh!  
  
Grab your partner by the ears  
  
Lash him to the wheel  
  
Do-si-do step on his toe  
  
Listen to him squeal  
  
Allemande left, allemande right  
  
It's time to sail or sink  
  
Swing your partner over the side  
  
Drop him in the drink  
  
We got cabin fever  
  
No if's, and's, or but's  
  
We're disoriented  
  
And demented  
  
And a little nuts  
  
Ach du lieber Volswagen car (Yodel-lay-ee-hoo)  
  
Saur braten viener schnitzel Und a vunder bar (Yodel-lay-ee-hoo)  
  
We were sailing, sailing the wind was on our side  
  
And then it died  
  
I've got cabin fever I think I've lost my grip  
  
I'd like to get my hands on Whoever wrote this script  
  
Si! I was floating 'neath a tropic moon  
  
And dreaming of a blue lagoon  
  
Now I'm crazy as a loon  
  
Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard  
  
This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward  
  
We were sailing, sailing headed who knows where  
  
And now though we're all here We're not all there  
  
Cabin fever!  
  
Barbossa's crew had joined you and Elizabeth in singing the song and dancing around.  
  
This gave Jack's crew the opportunity to get the upper hand in the battle by attacking them  
  
while singing. Soon the two crews were fighting again. You and Elizabeth shake hands and  
  
split up, looking for your men.  
  
As you walked around a corner you stop and were unable to believe your eyes. Your old  
  
pal Trixie was standing in front of you.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" You both demanded in unison. "Looking for my husband!"  
  
You both answer, again in unison.  
  
"Who the hell would marry you?" You asked in disbelief.  
  
"Captain Barbossa, that's who," Trixie replied in a snooty manner, tossing her hair over  
  
her shoulder, trying way too hard to be sexy. You started to feel your cheeks burn with anger.  
  
"How is Jack, by the way? It's be awhile since we last 'caught up.' Still chasing after him?  
  
Might I suggest a leash?"  
  
You then smack Trixie across the face. She then smacks you back. She didn't seem to be  
  
too strong. It didn't hurt that much...  
  
You then pounce on her, once again knocking her off her feet. The two of you rolled  
  
around, thrashing, slapping, clawing, wrestling, doing whatever you could to hurt each other.  
  
"Well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" A familiar voice asked from behind you.  
  
Both you and Trixie froze. Barbossa was once again standing over you. You could sense  
  
that he had a gun pointed at you.  
  
"It's interesting really," you said slowly standing and turning to face him, "my husband's  
  
enemy married my enemy."  
  
Trixie joined Barbossa at his side, who did indeed have a gun pointed at you.  
  
"Speaking of Jack, you'll be joining him real soon," Barbossa grinned an evil grin at you.  
  
You felt your heart plummet to your stomach, staring at Barbossa, fearing the worst. Was Jack dead?  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
I know the chapter was kind of short, but I just got done watching Muppet Treasure Island and I  
  
got inspired (that should explain the song, lol!) Speaking of the song, I don't own it, though I  
  
wish I did, it's owned by Jim Henson Productions, Inc. So there. Don't sue me.  
  
Review please! 


	7. That Explains a lot!

Innocent Princess- I have been reading both of your stories, and I love them both! You need to  
  
update both of them!  
  
Oil Pastel- Yeah, I think Trixie is an annoying name too. My name isn't Trixie, but no offence to  
  
anyone who is named Trixie!  
  
Trunksgrl- Thanks for the life-sized Jack, lol!  
  
Lis- About Will and Elizabeth wondering about Jack's wife, I'm getting to that, lol. Patience!  
  
Andi Horton- Muppet Treasure Island rules!  
  
Everybody else who's been reading and reviewing, thank you SO much!  
  
Now, just to warn you, these next couple of chapters are going to get a little violent. You see, I'm  
  
trying to have a little bit of everything in this story, you know, a little drama, a little romance, a  
  
little humor, a little action, etc. so don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Trixie and Barbossa escorted you...well, forced you to go by gun point anyway...to the  
  
Captains Quarters. You heaved a sigh of relief when you say Jack alive, but bound by rope at  
  
the wrists and ankles, sitting on a couch.  
  
"I thought you were dead," You said as you were shoved next to him on the couch by  
  
Barbossa.  
  
"Tie 'er up, dear," Barbossa ordered. Trixie obediently did as he said.  
  
"Didn't I tell ye to stay below deck?" Jack asked you.  
  
"Didn't you also tell me you were going to get your ship back?" You fired back at him.  
  
"I'm working on it!" Jack snapped.  
  
"Will you two shut up and pay attention to me?! I got a gun 'ere! See?! See?!" Barbossa  
  
bellowed, a tad bit frustrated. Both you and Jack shut your mouths, sat up straight, and acted  
  
as if you were really interested in what Barbossa had o say. "Good, now that I 'ave you  
  
attention, allow me to introduce ye to me mum."  
  
Barbossa walked over to a green chair that sat on the other side of the table that was  
  
placed in front of you and Jack. The chair's back was toward you until Barbossa turned it around.  
  
Sitting in the chair was an ugly little old lady, with a humongous nose, ratty grey hair, and  
  
really bad skin. In her wrinkly hands with long black finger nails there was a glass orb. The orb  
  
was probably about twelve inches in diameter. There was only one type of woman that would  
  
carry around such a thing.  
  
Barbossa's mom was a witch!  
  
"That explains a lot!" Jack said, his eyes were wide, for he had realized what she was too.  
  
"Last time, Jack old friend, ye tried to kill me, me mum sensed that I was dying and she  
  
cast a spell to save me. Now, she wants revenge on ye almost as much as I do. Therefore ye  
  
will once again be marooned on that island of yours, but this time there will be no escape for  
  
ye. Me mum will place a curse on the island, preventing ye from ever getting off!" Barbossa  
  
smiled a wicked smile, as did his mother and Trixie. His mother, you noticed, was missing  
  
quite a few teeth.  
  
"Barbossa, don't forget. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, there is nothing ye can do to keep me on that bloody island! Savvy?" Jack said, trying to sound brave.  
  
Barbossa, Trixie, and Barbossa's mother all threw their heads back and laughed. As if on  
  
cue you heard a crack of thunder.  
  
"I'm not buying it," You say. Everyone stopped and stared at you, including Jack.  
  
"What?!" Barbossa demanded.  
  
"What I just said! I'm not buying it! So she's got a glass ball! So what? That doesn't  
  
prove she's a witch! You're probably just playing mind games with us," You shrugged and sat  
  
back, pretending to be relaxed and worry free. Really what you were doing was positioning  
  
yourself.  
  
"Luv, please, don't say anything stupid," Jack said, practically pleading with you.  
  
"Too late," Barbossa growled. He was glaring furiously at you. You decided to take it one  
  
step further and grin at him. "Ye will be sorry you ever opened your bloody mouth!"  
  
Barbossa's mother did exactly what you had hoped for and set the orb on the table. She  
  
began casting a spell, but before it took any effect on you, you lifted your legs up and kicked  
  
the orb off the table. It shattered on the floor.  
  
It was a known thing that a witch's orb held all the power the witch had. You, by  
  
shattering the orb, caused Barbossa's mom to loose all her power. The shock killed her. She  
  
let out a pained shriek and died,  
  
"No! Mum!" Barbossa screamed as his mother toppled lifelessly out of the green chair,  
  
landing on her face.  
  
While both Barbossa and Trixie were distracted with Barbossa's dead mom, you and Jack  
  
stood up out of your seats and hopped as fast as you could to the door. Jack grabbed the  
  
doorknob with his still rope-tied hands, twisted it, and yanked the door open. You both hopped  
  
down the stairs and onto the deck.  
  
"Need some help?" Someone asked. You and Jack turned to see Porthos pull and knife  
  
out of his belt. He then cut the bound off of your and Jack's wrists and ankles.  
  
"Thanks, mate," Jack nodded at Porthos with gratitude.  
  
"Anytime," Porthos smiled and went back to fighting some guy.  
  
You and Jack then turned to each other.  
  
"I thought you were dead," You said, repeating yourself from earlier.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. I'm not that easy to get rid of, savvy? Ye ought know  
  
that better than anyone," Jack said with a grin on his face. You and Jack were now soaked, for  
  
it had started raining. You threw your arms around Jacks necks, hugging him tightly.  
  
Surprised, Jack wrapped his arms around your waist,  
  
"It's all right, luv," Jack whispered in your ear.  
  
"Who killed me wife?!" An oddly familiar voice bellowed.  
  
Jack looked down at you, still holding you around the waist, and apologetically said. "I  
  
think I spoke too soon, luv."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Read and review, please! 


	8. Small World

You and Jack turned to see your old boss, Joe, waddling his way toward you.  
  
"You!" He roared, spitting all over both you and Jack. "Which one o' ye killed me wife?!"  
  
"You're Babossa's father?" You asked in disbelief. This was getting more interesting by the minute.  
  
"I did!" Jack answered Joe, stepping forward.  
  
"Now ye shall pay!" Joe snarled, raising his gun between Jack's eyes.  
  
"No, Joe! It was me! I killed her! Kill me! Kill me!" You shouted, stepping in front of Jack.  
  
Joe stared at you blankly for a moment, the said, "I knew it was ye all along! Now YE  
  
shall pay!"  
  
"No, it was me! Really!" Jack insisted, pushing you out of the way.  
  
"No it wasn't!" You snapped, glaring at Jack who glared back at you. "When I say I killed  
  
her, that means I KILLED HER!"  
  
"You two are getting me all mixed up! No I guess I'll just have to kill ye both!" Joe  
  
bellowed.  
  
Suddenly a blade emerged from Joe's stomach. Blood drenched Joe's clothes as he fell  
  
forward and died. You and Jack saw Will standing behind Joe's dead body, wiping the blood off  
  
of his sword.  
  
"Thanks Will!" You smiled at him.  
  
"You're welcome!" Will said, smiling back at you and nodding.  
  
"Small world, isn't it?" You said, looking down at the body of your former boss, and  
  
nudging it with your toe.  
  
"Aye, that it is," jack agree. "Why did ye do that, luv?"  
  
"What? Admit that I kill Joe's wife? Because I did. Anyway, I thought you were dead  
  
once today, I don't think I could've handled it again..." you answered Jack.  
  
You and Jack looked at each other, leaned in and...  
  
"Dad!" You heard Barbossa shout, ruining your moment with Jack. He ran over to Joe,  
  
kneeled over him, shaking him, trying to wake Joe up. He glared up at you and Jack and said,  
  
"Ye killed me mum and me dad! Now ye both die!"  
  
Barbossa took out his gun and aimed it at you and Jack. You say Trixie out of the corner  
  
of your eye, running up to Barbossa. You grabbed her and shielded yourself and Jack with her.  
  
Bang!  
  
Trixie slumped to the ground, blood oozing out of her chest. You and Jack looked from  
  
Trixie up to Barbossa, stunned.  
  
"She's been a thorn in me side ever since I married her," Barbossa said with a smile.  
  
Jack stared at him with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"What, Jack? Does that bother ye? Not to worry, ye'll be dead soon enough. I dare say  
  
that this will be the day remembered as the day Jack Sparrow was killed by his former first  
  
mate on his very own ship." Barbossa said, not paying any attention to you. You took the  
  
opportunity to grab Barbossa's wrist, moving it away from Jack...  
  
Bang!  
  
One of Barbossa's own crew fell to the ground.  
  
You then bit his wrist, forcing him to drop the gun.  
  
"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" You shouted up to Barbossa. He raised his fist, ready to  
  
strike you.  
  
Bang!  
  
You saw a stain of blood quickly grow over Barbossa's heart. Barbossa stumbled  
  
backward and flipped over the side of the ship. You heard a splash. You and Jack ran over to  
  
the side of the ship and saw Barbossa's body floating away, faced down in the water.  
  
"That's the end of him," Jack said as he put his gun away, "I hope."  
  
Word spread quickly around the ship that Barbossa and his entire family was dead.  
  
What remained of Barbossa's crew were transferred over to the Interceptor and locked in the  
  
brig. Will and Elizabeth would see to it that they all got what they deserved.  
  
"Well, you got your ship back. That should make you happy," You said to Jack.  
  
"Aye," Jack nodded in agreement. "Now all we need to do is get ye back to Tortuga, and  
  
the Interceptor back to Port Royal.  
  
"Right," You said nodding. You walked away from Jack, sadly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Porthos asked you as you passed him.  
  
"I don't want to go back to Tortuga," You answered.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So, how was that? More to come soon! Read and Review, please! 


	9. State of Love and Trust

Yea for reviews! You guys are awesome! So, because you asked me to, I'm updating my story!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
That night was yet another sleepless night for you. Too much had happened that day, so  
  
how could you sleep?  
  
Jack's crew had been divided between the interceptor and the Black Pearl. You, Will,  
  
Elizabeth, and Porthos had all chosen to stay on the Pearl with Jack. Gibbs and several others  
  
were assigned to Captain the Interceptor for the time being.  
  
You walked along the deck restlessly until you heard two people talking. You squinted in  
  
the darkness and saw the backs of two men standing probably ten feet away from you. They  
  
hadn't noticed you approach them. Silently you listened to them  
  
"I had no idea that Jack was married," the first voice said, which you recognized as Will's voice.  
  
"He doesn't like to talk about her too much," The second voice said. It was Porthos. "The  
  
thing is, Jack still loves her. He usually doesn't mention her because it's too painful. He misses  
  
her too much."  
  
"I never would have thought..." Will's voice trailed off.  
  
"I know," Pothos said. "Listen, don't tell either of them this, he would kill me and she  
  
would get mad and accuse me of lying. For about two weeks after she left him, every night I  
  
would hear him in his cabin...crying."  
  
"Jack CRIED?!" Will exclaimed loudly, his voice echoing.  
  
"SHHH! Yes, he did. Again, don't tell either of them I told you."  
  
You had heard enough. You turned and walked in the other direction. Jack cried? Over  
  
you? You had never seen Jack cry before! What the hell?!  
  
You approached the helm, where Jack was.  
  
"Don't you sleep any more?" You asked him. He turned to you and smiled a tired smile.  
  
Even his eyeliner couldn't hide the bags under his eyes.  
  
"Sleep just hasn't been coming to me easily lately," Jack said. "What's your excuse?"  
  
"Same," You said and shrugged.  
  
For a moment the two of you stood there silently.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, luv?"  
  
You paused for a moment and he looked at you expectantly. You finally said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, luv?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"For...the trouble I've caused you," you responded.  
  
"Ye could never be any trouble to me," Jack said. You looked up and saw the honesty in  
  
his eyes.  
  
You and Jack stared at each other, both of you confused. Jack reached up and touched  
  
your cheek, his finger gently caressing your skin. You drew in a sharp breath and Jack drew  
  
his hand away from you. He had mis understood.  
  
"We should be at Tortuga by morning, luv," Jack said, turning his head away from you,  
  
again staring out at the open ocean. This was not what you wanted to hear.  
  
"Jack," You said, shaking your head.  
  
"Pirates...don't get married for good reason's, right luv? Me and Barbossa have been  
  
perfect examples of why not."  
  
His words were like a slap in the face. Tears started to swell up in your eyes, but you  
  
didn't run.  
  
"I guess I deserved that," you said and sighed.  
  
"Sorry, luv," Jack said turning to you, "I just don't want to hurt ye anymore."  
  
"Yeah, well, good job," You said and turned and walked away. You could've sworn you  
  
had seen unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Don't worry! There will be more!  
  
Ow! Okay! Sorry the  
  
chapter was short, but, well, more's coming soon so....AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. I Know You Hold My Heart

Aw, Jack, you're so cute! I love you!  
  
Jack the Pirate: Thanks, luv!  
  
No, not you, I'm talking to the monkey.  
  
Jack: What?!  
  
(Holding the monkey) Hi everyone! Now I wanted to run a little experiment. In the last  
  
chapter I had Porthos tell Will that Jack had cried. Well, personally I can't imagine Jack crying,  
  
so here it goes. Jack, no rum for a month.  
  
(Jack sobs uncontrollably)  
  
There you have it, Jack crying. Here Jack, here's some rum.  
  
(Jack smiles and drinks the rum).  
  
Anyway, since I don't want a donkey thrown at me (glares playfully at nicole297) here's  
  
Chapter 10!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The next morning the Black Pearl and the Interceptor reached Tortuga, just as Jack said  
  
it would. When the Pearl docked, you got off and went home, purposefully avoiding Jack.  
  
You walked through the door and were nearly maimed by Anamaria.  
  
"Where have ye been?" She asked hugging you.  
  
"It's a long story," You replied.  
  
After washing up, brushing your hair, putting fresh clothes on, and such you and  
  
Amamaria went to the nearest bar so you could fill her in on what happened to you.  
  
"So, ye met up with that whelp, Jack. The jerk stole me boat," Anamaria muttered, "He  
  
comes to me saying that he's a changed man and wanted to catch up with me, and be friends.  
  
The next thing I know he's sailing away on my boat! Oh well, Porthos and I are looking into  
  
getting one for ourselves..."  
  
"You and Porthos?" You asked her who nodded.  
  
"He and I are, well, engaged," Anamaria said.  
  
A smile spread across your face, "Congratulations!" You said and the two of you hugged.  
  
You couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"Something's wrong," Anamaria stated. She could always tell when something was  
  
Bothering you.  
  
"It's just that...I don't want to be here anymore," You admitted.  
  
"Well, where do you want to be?" Anamaria asked you.  
  
"No where really," you replied, "except wherever Jack is."  
  
Anamaria nodded understandingly, "so you still love him."  
  
"Yes, but, I don't know if I should. I don't want to get hurt again, but I don't want to live  
  
without him. I don't know what to do! I just feel so alone and lost," you said covering your  
  
face with your hands. Anamaria put a comforting hand on your shoulder.  
  
"Tell him," she said. You looked at her. You couldn't believe she had said that due to the  
  
fact that Jack wasn't exactly her most favorite person in the world, "Give him a second  
  
chance."  
  
"I wonder if he'd take me back," You said and sighed.  
  
"He will," Anamaira reassured you. "He'd be a fool not to. Jack's no fool. Crazy? Yes.  
  
Annoying? Sometimes. But, not a fool."  
  
"I just," You said and sighed, "I just need one night, is all. One night to sleep on it."  
  
"You have one night," Anamaria told you, "We don't leave until morning."  
  
"You're going, too?" You asked.  
  
"Yes," Anamaria replied.  
  
That night you STILL had trouble sleeping for you had too much to think about. You  
  
decided to take a walk. You strolled down the street aimlessly, looking into windows of bars  
  
and shop to see if anything interesting was going on. At one point you stopped, stared into the  
  
window of a bar. Will, Elizabeth, Pothos and Anamaria were all sitting at a table, laugh  
  
hysterically about something. You grumbled about how you and Jack should be in there too.  
  
To tell Jack or not to tell Jack, that was the question. On one hand, Porthos had said Jack  
  
still loved you, you knew that much. But, on the other hand your last conversation with him  
  
wasn't exactly a pleasant one...  
  
Then again, you had to realize that you hadn't been the only one who had gotten hurt in  
  
the relationship. He had too. He had cried over you. You had never seen Jack cry, so you  
  
MUST'VE been important to him. You remembered the countless nights you had cried over him  
  
and how you wished you would stop hurting inside.  
  
You stopped on a hill, far away from the dock, but you could see it from there. You saw  
  
the Black Pearl sitting there. You didn't want to have to watch it leave.  
  
That morning you watched the sunrise, and it was beautiful. You wished Jack had been  
  
to share it with you.  
  
Who were you trying to kid? Jack was everything to you. He had done more for you than  
  
anyone else had in your life. Even your parents. You couldn't let him go! You had to forgive  
  
him!  
  
You DID forgive him!  
  
You then realized the Black Pearl was supposed to be leaving soon! You saw it in the  
  
distance. It would take you about twenty minutes to get to the dock, so you ran the entire  
  
way.  
  
"Jack!" You called running to the dock, your heart racing a mile a minute. Several people  
  
turned their heads as you ran past, looking at you. You were relieved the Black Pearl was still  
  
there.  
  
"Looking for me, luv?" You heard Jack's voice ask. You looked up to see Jack leaning  
  
over the side of the ship.  
  
"Permission to come aboard!" You called up to him.  
  
"Permission granted!" Jack laughed, "As if ye really need to ask!"  
  
You walked up the gangplank and onto the ship.  
  
"Come for a formal goodbye? How unlike ye! Usually ye just smack me and throw  
  
jewelry at me!" Jack said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you preferred being kicked in a certain area!" You said  
  
sarcastically. The expression on Jack's face was priceless. "Seriously though, I have something  
  
to tell you."  
  
"And what's that, luv?" Jack asked.  
  
Both you and Jack turned to see Jack's crew standing about two feet away from you  
  
watching and listening intently.  
  
"To the dock?" you asked him.  
  
"Aye, that be a good idea," Jack replied.  
  
You and Jack walked down the gangplank and onto the dock.  
  
"What I had to say was..." You began, but then noticed Jack's crew now leaning over the  
  
side of the ship, still listening intently. Jack looked up too.  
  
"Can I PLEASE have a moment with me wife, ye scallywaggers?!" Jack snarled up at the  
  
crew. They all then backed off, muttering apologies. Jack then looked over at the Interceptor  
  
to see his other half of his crew, Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa's crew (who were all trying to  
  
look through small windows of the ship) listening. "That goes for ye too!"  
  
More apologies were muttered as they all backed off.  
  
"Alright," Jack said, looking up at both ships, and then behind him, to make sure the two  
  
of you were alone. "Now what was it ye wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I love you, Jack," you said and he stared at you.  
  
"I wasn't expecting this," Jack said and straightened his mustache, "Savvy?"  
  
"I know, Jack," you told him, "and I am so sorry for hurting you."  
  
"There's nothing for ye to be sorry for," Jack said, waving a dismissible hand. "It's me  
  
who should be sorry, and believe me, I am."  
  
"I forgive you, Jack," you told him, "But, please, tell me if you feel the same way."  
  
Jack stared at you in disbelief for a moment, and then said, "I love ye more now than  
  
ever before."  
  
Jack then wrapped his arms around your waist, and pulled you up to him. Your arms  
  
curled around his neck.  
  
"Savvy?" Jack asked and then gave you a long and passionate kiss. Another one that you  
  
thought should have lasted a life time.  
  
"Jack," you said as the two of you leaned your foreheads against each other's, "Did you  
  
notice that we're in our spot?" You had noticed you were standing on the same dock where  
  
you and Jack had spent countless nights together, star gazing, sunset watching, and even  
  
duck feeding. This was also where he had first told you that he loved you and where he had  
  
proposed to you.  
  
"I noticed, luv," Jack grinned at you, "I noticed."  
  
He then kissed you again. Then he picked you up and carried you up the gangplank and  
  
back onboard the Black Pearl. The crew cheered.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Okay, so how was that? I think this may have been the chapter you guys have been waiting  
  
for. In case I lead you to believe that this is the end, it's not.  
  
Read and review please! 


	11. A New Beginning?

Thank you:Captain of the Morgana Lefaye, Sinopa, Dreamy-Butterflies, Nicole297, DaNi,  
  
Death Angels, Innocent Princess, Ebony, Trunksgrl, rachel, Lis, Oil Pastel, tazzy, Blue Moon  
  
Fairy, Andi Horton, Cybele Night, Brand New, Dana Black, moviesavvy, Maiden of the moon  
  
elves, Shanelover1, Purple Diamond, Peikkolapsi, Squijim, Ugly-Duckling06, AbbieNormal182,  
  
Rebecca, Spanish-eyes2,  
  
and anyone else I missed. I'm sorry! Thanks for reading this!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
You were on your way to Port Royal. You and Jack were once again at the helm, this  
  
time, however, his left arm was around your waist, his right he was using to steer the ship. It  
  
was a beautiful day and everyone was singing.  
  
"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a  
  
pirate's life for me!"  
  
The Interceptor was sailing right next to the Pearl, and on that ship they were singing  
  
too. Occasionally the crew member would shout over at each other, cracking jokes, and  
  
having a merry time.  
  
They even passed another ship. Everyone waved over at them and the crew of the other  
  
ship stared back blankly. Everything was as it should've been.  
  
"Pothos! Will ye take the helm, mate?" Jack called over to Porthos, seeing as that Gibbs  
  
was busy captaining the Interceptor.  
  
"With pleasure!" Porthos said and laughed evilly.  
  
"On second thought, Anamaria! Will ye take the helm for a bit?" Jack asked, Porthos  
  
looked disappointed.  
  
"Sure, Jack," Anamaria answered, taking the helm.  
  
Jack lead you to the back of the ship, where nobody else was. He gave you a kiss, looked  
  
into your eyes and said, "I love ye, and I want to do thing right for once in me life," Jack said  
  
and got down on one knee and asked, "Will ye marry me again?"  
  
The End.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yep, that's where the story ends and the sequel, yes I said sequel, will begin, so don't kill me.  
  
Lol! I'll start posting the sequel in a couple of days. Review please! 


End file.
